Flame of Lies
by Totaldramfan123
Summary: Sequel to What Becomes of Liars, its been a year since Aria tried to kill herself, A has once again returned with more fire than ever to the point where even Toby and Caleb have started getting texts. Can the girls finally stop A once and for all or will the fall into a the lying sea.


Caleb paced lightly as he watched Hanna sleep, she had lost all the weight and now they had a baby, but he still felt guilty. Sure it had been a little over a year and half ago but it was rotted in his brain.

"Caleb?" Hanna asked.

Caleb kissed Hanna's head, "Hey gorgeous."

Hanna smiled, "Hey, is Jaxon up yet?"

"No, just work stuff." Caleb lied.

"Alright, I'm gonna take a shower okay?" Hanna asked.

"Go ahead." Caleb said, after Hanna was gone he felt his phone vibrate.

**Wonder what Hanna will say? How about I tell you what I say CONNFESS! Or I will **

**Kisses -A **

Caleb's eyes widened as he turned around had Hanna got a text? She would tell him, wouldn't she?

Spencer looked around her apartment, she had took some classes over all the summers she had been in college so she had graduated from med school in December, two months ago. Her new boyfriend had gotten her a job at a local hospital in Philly. Sure she didn't love him like she loved Toby but she would in time... Right? Right! Right?

"Spencer." Spencer sighed as she didn't feel chills at the sound of the British accent.

"Hi Wren." Spencer greeted her boyfriend, "Thanks do you know anything about my patient?"

"Not really, but I'll see you later." Wren said.

Spencer rolled her eyes before walking into the room, "Hi I'm Dr. Hastings, your amazing doctor."

"Hello." the man replied.

"So are you experiencing any pain?"

"Left arm." he informed her.

"Alright," Spencer replied, "let me know when you feel pain." Spencer lifted up his sleeve, "you have a tattoo?"

"No why?" he asked.

Spencer gave his arm another look_, **Ashes on ashes butter on bread go back to Rosewood or Toby will go to bed FOREVER **_

_**-Kisses A**_

Spencer gasped, "I'm sorry, I need to go like now." Spencer grabbed her bag and left the hospital, nobody would hurt Toby. Not as long as she had a say in it

"Babe who are you on the phone with?" Aria asked.

Jason waved Aria away, "Okay so are you going to talk to them?"

Aria rolled her eyes, Jason had been sneaking around for the past few weeks stating he had to do something. That however really made her think that he wanted to 'do' someone.

"Great, I'll see you then."

"Who was that?" Aria asked.

"Nobody." Jason responded, "By the way you got a package this morning."

Aria raised an eyebrow, she didn't usually get mail, well besides bills. She walked into her living room and grabbed the package on her table. She opened it to see a pair of shoes and a note, "That's weird." Aria muttered before picking up the note.

**Shoes are walked on, but they don't always have a heel, be in Rosewood tomorrow or Mike will get stepped on**

**Kisses A**

"Do you know who sent this?" Aria asked.

"No." Jason said, "But I'll be gone this weekend an old friends getting married and I didn't get a plus one."

"Its fine," Aria told him, "I have to leave tonight anyway."

"Why?" Jason asked.

"I'm going to Rosewood."

Emily smiled, "Hey guys sorry I'm late."

Toby shrugged, "Its cool."

"Yeah it isn't like we had anything to talk about so."

Emily gave Noel a quick glare, "Why do you two even hangout?"

"I get to see you." Noel answered.

Emily blushed, "Well um Toby have you heard from Spencer?"

"I'm pretty sure she's dating Dr. British." Toby responded.

"Wren isn't the right guy for Spencer Toby we all know that, right Noel?" Emily asked.

"Um sure." Noel said.

Toby rolled his eyes, "I haven't seen her since that night at the hospital."

"You know that destroyed her Toby." Emily reminded him.

"I was upset too, but I'm still here while she's off somewhere making out with Dr. British." Toby stated.

"Is that Wren's new nickname?"

Emily Toby and Noel looked up, "Spencer, what are you doing here?" Emily asked.

"Hi, its nice to see you too Em." Spencer replied sarcastically.

Toby forced himself not to smile "Spencer."

"I just drove in, I'll be staying here awhile." Spencer told them.

"Why?" Emily asked.

"It just seemed a-ppropriate." Spencer said hoping Emily would catch on.

"Huh?" Emily asked.

"Someone told me it would be safer for someone if I was back here." Spencer stated.

"Spencer what are you saying?" Toby asked.

"I got a message." Spencer told them.

"What?" Emily asked.

"Yep." Spencer confirmed.

Emily sighed before looking at her coffee, "Oh my god!"

"What?" Spencer asked, looking at Emily's coffee.

**Ding dong bitch! This time you answer to me**

**Kisses -A**

Hanna grabbed Jaxon out of his crib, "Caleb! I need to go into work early, the twins and I are working on the summer clothing line and I need a lot of time to come up with it."

Caleb nodded grabbing the baby from her, "Alright I'm sure my assistant won't mind watching him."

Hanna smiled, "Great, I've got to head out, bye."

Hanna stepped into her car and sighed before opening her glove compartment and grabbing her sunglasses, she smiled as she started her car before looking at mirror and gasping.

**Babies cry, liars DIE! Get to Rosewood before tomorrow or Ashley gets fried **

**Kisses -A**

Toby stepped into his apartment, Spencer was back and he had to get a plan to get her back. All he had been doing since she left was missing her. He elt is phone vibrate in his pocket.

**Head over heels for Spencer again? Wonder what Ali would say? I know everything**

**Kisses -A**

Toby's eyes widened as he looked around his apartment, someone knew about his past with Ali, the past that he was more than willing to forget.

**A/N After a lot of debate I decided to do a sequel should I continue? **


End file.
